dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Zev
Zev (formerly Zaji) is a character that the party encounters in the Dharma Region in Dragon Quest VII. History Zev is a mage who lives with his older sister, Nava. They traveled to Alltrades Abbey. There, they are tricked by Cardinal Sin and are stripped of their abilities. They are exiled to Pilgrim’s Perdition. There, Nava catches the eye of Eustace, much to the ire of Zev. Synopsis The party are taken in by Nava after their defeat by Strom. Zev complains that Nava is pushing herself too hard. Kasim enters the residence and hands Nava the Yggdrasil Dew. Zev gets jealous that Eustace is getting his older sister's attention. He tells Nava to lie down, which she does reluctantly. Zev tells Eustace to stop bothering his sister to which Eustace replies that Nava can do whatever she wants, then leaves. When the party is defeated by Rashers and Stripes on the fourth floor of the Western Cave, they return to Pilgrim’s Perdition again and collapse. The party awakens and finds themselves back at Nava and Zev's residence. Zev tells Nava that he wants to speak with her outside. He tells her that he is able to get Nava's medicine for her and that she doesn't need to flirt with Eustace. Nava tells him that she isn't flirting with him. Zev storms off to talk to Eustace. He tells Kasim, who was in a bar, to leave his sister alone. Eustace tells Zev that he cares about Nava. Zev tells the Abbey Guard that they didn't need him. Eustace tells him that if he wanted to leave his sister alone, it would cost him. Zev storms off saying that he wasn't going to give him anything. A pink warrior goes soul harvesting in a gambit to escape Pilgrim’s Perdition. He encounters Kasim and he fights the Abbey Guard while he is protecting Nava. Strom comes and helps Eustace fight the pink warrior. They are able to overcome him. The pink warrior decides to attack Nava so that she will become the fifth soul he needs to get out of Pilgrim’s Perdition. However, Zev intercepts the attack. The attack is shallow so it doesn't take Zev's soul but it was enough to warrant the monsters taking the pink warrior out of Pilgrim’s Perdition. All of the people whose souls where taken, including Zev is taken to the mountain settlement. Zev returns out of the blue, after the party rescue Jacqueline in the Dungeon of Descent. He mutters to himself, wondering where his sister is, knowing for a fact that the woman in front of him isn't Nava. The party, Eustace, Nava, Fingers and Zev, form a squad to enter the bowels of Alltrades Abbey. When they reach the locked door, Nava asks the party for the key given to them by Fosse. Eustace asks Nava why she would need the key. He announces his suspicions. The fake Nava is impressed that Eustace saw through its ruse. It turns into the Gobbler. It convinces Zev to kill Eustace and Fingers. It gives Zev a Soulstealer (formally SoulSword) to do so. It decides to take on the party by itself. The party defeats the monster. However, Eustace and Fingers are still fighting Zev. Eustace is able to disarm Zev and returns Zev's Soulstealer into his soul, freeing him from the monsters' control. Zev is able to recount how the Soulstealer caused him to become more paranoid. He asks where Nava is. Eustace tells him that she is probably still with the monsters. The party opens the door with the key and continues. The party find Zev and Nava in a waiting room. Nava has taken up the Soulstealer, wishing to kill the pink warrior who hurt Zev. However, her illness, coupled with the dementia created by the Soulstealer has made her unstable and erratic. Zev tells Nava to give him the Soulstealer, saying that she will feel better. However a monster stops Zev, telling him that it is curious to see how far Nava will go in the tournament. Zev storms off to talk to the monster running the arena to sign up but because he is by himself, the monsters do not allow him to participate. Zev is forced to join forces with the party and hopes that he gets paired against Nava. Zev storms off to talk to the monster running the arena to sign up but because he is by himself, the monsters do not allow him to participate. Zev is forced to join forces with the party and hopes that he gets paired against Nava. The party goes up against five other warriors partied with monsters. They defeat five of them until they take on Nava, the current champion. Nava comments that even her brother wants to kill her. Zev tells her that he will save her. The party, with Zev's help, are able to disarm Nava and return her Soulstealer into her body, knocking her unconscious. Zev wishes to attend to her, but with five victories and the defeat of the current champion, the monsters push the party and Zev away, saying that they have earned their freedom. Eustace watches as the party is taken by the monsters. Zev tells Eustace to save his sister. As the monsters escort them off the stage, Zev runs back, thanking the party for helping him. The people revolt against the monsters. The riot had been started by Eustace while he was protecting Nava. The rebellion is successful when the party defeats Cardinal Sin. At the weapon shop several days after defeating Cardinal Sin, Zev is seen buying a sword. He thanks the party for helping save his sister and saving Alltrades Abbey altogether. He tells the party that he has changed classes and is now a warrior. He goes downstairs to see Nava. He tells her about his plan to help her with her illness, taking on quests so that he can afford the medicine she needs. Nava is adamantly against Zev's plan, saying that he would put himself in danger. Zev tells Nava that they don't have to depend on Eustace anymore. However, Nava tells Zev that she doesn't want Zev or anyone to make sacrifices for her. She doesn't want to feel like a burden. She tells her younger brother that she can take care of herself. Zev walks away, saying that he needs to get a sword as he is now a warrior. Zev is stopped by Eustace as he is leaving Alltrades Abbey. Eustace asks where Zev is going away and leaving Nava alone like she wanted. Eustace tells him that he would look after his sister now that he is leaving but Zev tells him is none of his concern. Zev leaves Alltrades Abbey without telling Nava. As a Temporary Party Member Zev joins the party during the Allblades Arena fights. He helps out in all six fights. He can cast Bang to hit everyone for 20-30 HP damage, cast Upper to boost the defense of one party member and cast Midheal when a party member is low on health. His physical attacks hits for 15-20 HP damage. Category:Human Category:Dragon Quest VII characters Category:Dragon Quest VII temporary party members